Inseparable
by mlowell488
Summary: Roxas and Sora Strife are fraternal twins and the younger brothers of Cloud Strife. But what happens when Roxas pops the question a little too early. Will Sora say yes, or will he break Roxas's heart? Mainly Roxas/Sora, later Roxas/Cloud/Sora and Roxas/Kairi/Sora
1. After-School Fun

**Chapter One**

I walked inside the house to a naked Sora, groping his cock. He gave a look that tempted me to come and suck him like a bitch.

Me: "I hate you so much, but I still love you."

Sora: "Shut up and suck me, Roxas. I've been waiting all day."

I moved Sora's hand to reveal an 11-inch dick. I drooled at the sight and looked at Sora with lust-filled eyes.

Me: "It grew...A LOT!"

Sora: "Then suck it, bitch!"

I licked the sides of Sora's cock enough to make him moan. I put the head in my mouth and licked it enough to make Sora scream. With each moan and scream, I put his cock deeper and deeper in my mouth to make Sora look at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

Sora: "You tease too much. I love it!"

I put all 11 inches in my mouth and sucked it until Sora screamed lot enough to let me know that he was about to release in my mouth. I swallowed all of it in one setting.

Sora: "Can you have your way with me?"

Me: "Take my clothes and I will."

Sora took my shirt off and kissed my neck while leaving little bruises on there.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Sora: "I'm marking my territory with my teeth."

I slid my tongue out and licked Sora's lips so he could open them for me. Sora opened his mouth and played with my tongue to see who was the dominant one. But, of course, I won. Sora moaned louder and louder as I slid my tongue down his throat. I removed my pants and boxers to show Sora my 12-inch cock. Sora turned around to open his ass for me. I inserted it inside of him, thrusting it harder and harder to make Sora scream like a bitch.

Me: "You're so tight, Sor-Sor."

Sora: "I know. Now fuck me harder, Roxy. PLEASE!"

I took my cock and searched for Sora's favorite spot, and once I found it, I thrusted so hard that Sora screamed so loud that he came painfully.

Sora: "ROXAS!"

Me: "SORA!"

We laid on the couch in sweat while panting heavily.

Sora: "You're really good!"

Me: " Thank you. Right back at you, Sor."

I kissed Sora on the lips before falling asleep with Sora wrapped in my arms and I was wrapped in Sora's arms.

Both of us: " I love you so much!"


	2. A Little More Fun

**Chapter Two**

I woke up with Sora sitting on my stomach. I pinched his ass to make him fall on the floor. He gave me a sad look which made me kiss his lips rough enough to make him moan which led me to slide my tongue in his mouth. Sora grabbed my cock and rubbed it slowly to make me moan which led him to take advantage. I was pinned under Sora with him leaving little kisses down my chest to my stomach.  
Me: "You're such a tease. And I thought I was the tease in the relationship."  
Sora: "Stop talking."

Sora kept me quiet by kissing my lips roughly. I pushed him away when my stomach started growling louder and louder as every lust-filled second passed by.  
Me: "Do you want something to eat?"  
Sora: "I can heat you up some pancakes."  
Me: "Thanks, babe."

Sora stood up and put his boxers on. He walked in the kitchen and put three fluffy pancakes in the microwave. I walked in the kitchen and slid his boxers down. I grabbed his dick an drubbed it slowly while admiring the hard 11 inches. He moaned slightly while laying his head on my chest. He turned around and kissed me with such passion. I opened my mouth, and Sora slid his tongue in my mouth to explore the wet cavern. I played his tongue while Sora dug his nails into my back. While Sora was distracted, I turned around and bent him over against the table.  
Sora: "Put it in there, sweetie. I want it all in there."  
Me: "You don't have to tell me twice."

I was about to insert in it, but we jumped when we heard a door slam. I looked to see who came inside, and it was no other than our big brother, Cloud Strife.  
Sora: "Was that Cloud?"  
Me: "Yeah. Get dressed quickly."  
Sora: "Kay-Kay."

Cloud knocked the kitchen door to see if someone was in there.  
Cloud: "Are you two having sex in there?"  
Sora: "No. We're eating breakfast."  
Cloud: "Then why are your clothes in the living room?" "  
Me: "Because I fucked Sora so hard earlier today."  
Cloud: "I'll see you guys in a few hours. I'm going over to Leon's."

Sora and I left the kitchen to give Cloud a hug and kiss goodbye.  
Cloud: "We'll have a threesome when I come back home."  
Sora & I: "Bye!"

I took Sora back in the kitchen and kissed him passionately.  
Sora: "Fuck me senseless, bitch."  
Me: "Then bend over and open your ass, ho!"

And from there, Sora was screaming and moaning as loud as he possibly could due to the giant cock inside of his ass. Sora: "I fucking love you, Roxas!"  
Me: "I know. I love you too, bitch!"

Once we were finished, Sora ran upstairs and pulled me along with him.


	3. Self-Pleasure(Sora)

**Chapter Three**

I took Roxas's dick out of my ass and walked away from him.  
Me: "I want to pleasure myself."  
Roxas: "And I'll do the same."

I ran upstairs and went inside my bedroom. I laid on the bed, grabbed my cock and looked at it.  
Me: "Damn, it is big."

I started to rub it softly so I could get myself ready, but when I felt sparks run up and down my body, I couldn't help but moan and scream. While I was rubbing it, I thought about Roxas sucking my cock like a bitch.  
Me: "Oh...GOD! Roxas., suck my cock, and suck it good!"

I moaned and screamed as loud as I could while I was rubbing my dick faster and faster. I started jerking it to give myself an extra spark of pleasure.  
Me: "Oh god, I'm almost there."

I rubbed and jerked my dick harder as I felt the cum gushing out of my dick. I screamed as it all came out painfully.  
Me: "That was amazing I love you so much, Roxy-boo bear!"


	4. Self-Pleasure(Roxas)

**Chapter Four**

While I was listening Sora pleasure himself, I drooled nonstop until I ran upstairs and went into Cloud's room.  
Me: "It's my turn, bitch."

I grabbed a dildo out of the closet and laid on my back. I slid it in and out hole while trying to loosen the hole.  
Me: "Damn, I'm so tight!"

I took the dildo out and started to rub my cock. I examined my dick as I rubbed very slowly.  
Me: "Damn, it's so big!"

I remembered that I was very flexible, so I bent down and put my cock on my mouth. I sucked it how Sora would when he's horny. I moaned slightly as some cum went down my throat. I let it go and started to rub and jerk my cock.  
Me: "Oh god, I'm almost there! I'm really good at self-pleasure."

I jerked it faster as I felt my dick start throbbing and shaking as I felt cum gush out of dick heavily. Once it was all out, I laid on the bed and waited for myself to get my breath back. When I heard the door open, I looked to see who it was, and it was my sexy bitch, Sora.  
Me: "Are you ready, bitch?"  
Sora: "Yes, daddy."

Sora climbed into bed with me and kissed me with such lust-filled passion until the door slammed. He watched as our older brother, Cloud, striped for us, showing us his 13 and1/2-inch dick. Sora and I drooled severely as Cloud walked towards the bed and got in there with us.  
Cloud: "Are you bitches ready?"

Sora and I nodded our heads, and after that, Sora and I were devoured in heat-filled kisses.  
Sora & I: "We love you, Cloud!"  
Cloud: "Love you too, boys!"  
After that we began to devour and filled each other with lust with such passion and heat-filled kisses.


	5. A Twincest Threesome

I kissed Cloud on the lips while Sora kissed down Cloud's jawline to his neck. I climbed over top of Cloud and slid my tongue deeper in his mouth. I heard Cloud moan as I rubbed and squeezed his nipples gently. Sora moved down and put one of Cloud's nipples in his mouth, and he began to lick and nibble on it to make Cloud moan louder and louder.  
Cloud: "You two are such teases."  
Me: "Shhh! Don't talk, not yet."

Cloud pulled me to his lips and kissed me passionately while Sora continued to play with his nipples some more to make Cloud moan and submit to myself and Sora. I released Cloud's lips to meet Sora's beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
Me: "Nice job, Sor-Sor."

Sora gave me a kiss before he started to suck on Cloud's dick. He loaned as he slid an inch in his mouth very slowly to savor the moment.  
Cloud: "R-Roxas! Put your cock in my mouth!"

I grabbed my cock and let Cloud look at the beautiful 12 inches. Cloud drooled at the sight of it before opening his mouth so I could slide it in. He played with the head for awhile before he put some more in his mouth so he could suck it. I moaned as he played with the sides using his tongue. Sora stood behind me, grinding his cock on my ass.  
Me: "Fuck me, bitch!"  
Cloud: "Roxas, put your dick in my ass."

I turned Cloud around to look at his cute little ass.  
Me: "Leon was right. Your ass IS adorable."  
Sora: "Our asses are cute too, y'know."

I plucked Sora in the head while Cloud looked at us with pleading, lust-filled eyes.  
Cloud: "Please, I'm about to cum."  
Me: "All right. Be patient."

Sora put his cock in my ass Cloud. I started to thrust repeatedly in side of Cloud while trying to find his favorite spot. Me: "Found it!"  
Sora: "Me too!"

I began to slam my dick into Cloud so hard because I was ready due to Sora fucking me so hard. I screamed as I felt Sora hit my favorite spot so hard. Cloud moaned louder and louder as I slammed my cock repeatedly into his favorite spot.  
Me: "I'm going to cum."  
Sora & Cloud: "Me too!"

All three of us came violently at the same time. Sora and I removed our cocks and made a little sandwich.  
Cloud: "We should do this again sometime."

Sora kissed Cloud on the lips while I kissed Cloud's cheek tenderly.  
Sora: "I love you, big bro."  
Me: "Me too!"  
Cloud: "I love you little rascals."

Cloud kissed both of us on the head before we all fell asleep peacefully in the other's strong arms.


	6. Pre-Party Celebration

**Chapter Six**

I woke up next to Sora laying on my shoulder. I pushed him off to see what was scratching my neck. I saw a note from Cloud on the pillow.  
Sora: "What does it say?"  
Me: "It says..."  
Cloud's voice: "Dear Sora and Roxas, I'm sorry that I left in the middle of the night, but there was an emergency at the hospital. I'll make it up to you guys when I come home, hoping it's very soon. But, if you guys are hungry, there's some McDonald's in the microwave. Love, Cloud  
P.S.: Kairi's coming over today. She'll be here at 9:00 sharp. She's willing to have fun with you guys while I'm gone. I love you, bitches!"

I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:59 a.m. I laid in the bed while Sora went in the kitchen to grab our breakfast. I kissed his head as a thank you. We ate fast because Kairi was going to be here soon. When we heard the door opened downstairs, we threw our trash in the bathroom trash can and jumped back in the bed. Kairi walked in our room and she was wearing a very tight outfit. our jaws dropped as she started to take her shirt and mini-skirt off. I leaned up and brought into a passionate kiss while Sora unhooked her bra and slid her panties down. Sora pulled her into bed while kissing her so rough. She moaned slightly to let Sora slide his tongue in her mouth.  
Kairi: "You guys taste like cheese."  
Me: "Before you came, we ate breakfast."

I crawled on top of Kairi and began to kiss down her jawline to her neck where I left little marks in a straight line. Meanwhile, Sora found her pussy and began to slide his tongue in at a slow pace to get her horny. I, on the other hand, grabbed my dick and put it near her mouth, and she began to suck it like crazy. She pulled my cock out and looked at me.  
Steph: "We need to get ready."  
Sora: "Why?"  
Kairi: "Because it's Namine's birthday today, Sora."

I got off of Kairi and walked in the bathroom while motioning them to follow me. I turned the shower on, and all three of us climbed in together. I kissed Kairi on the lips while Sora kissed the sides of her neck and behind her ears.  
Kairi: "Can I just have you both right now?"

I pushed her against the cold as ice wall and slid my cock in slowly while Sora put his in as well. We thrusted at the same time to cause massive shock waves to go up our spine. She screamed louder and louder to let us know that she was almost there, and we weren't far behind her.  
Kairi: "Oh baby!"

We came inside of her, but it ended up sliding back out on to the bathtub. I turned the shower off and climbed out with Sora and Kairi follow me. We dried each other off, got dressed in our favorite outfits, and headed out until...  
Kairi: "Do you guys have a pregnancy test?"  
Me: "In the drawer above the sink, babe."

She took the test before she put her panties back off. She looked worried as she put the rest of her clothes on. When we heard three beeps, Kairi looked at the test and was shocked at the results.  
Me: "Well?"  
Kairi: "I'm pregnant, but it doesn't belong to you guys."

We all sighed and ran out the front door. Once we got in the car, we headed for Namine's birthday party.


End file.
